métamorphoses et coups de sort
by ylg
Summary: où il est question de pouvoirs et de sentiments amoureux. deux drabbles Billy/Teddy et un Eli/Kate.
1. pouvoirs

**Titre** : métamorphoses et coups de sort  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Young Avengers  
**Personnages/Couple** : 'Asguardian' Billy Kaplan/'Hulkling' Teddy Altman ; Jessica Jones  
**Rating** : PG / K+  
**Disclaimer** : Marvel

Pour Mab  
300 mots

oOo

Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a des pouvoirs extraordinaires qu'on ne se pose pas aussi des questions très ordinaires sur les gens que l'on aime… au contraire même. Ça rajoute un peu de piment aux interrogations. Et pas toujours dans le meilleur sens :

« Dis ? avec tes pouvoirs, tu peux vraiment prendre n'importe quelle apparence ?  
-Je suppose, oui. C'est l'intérêt d'être un métamorphe.  
-Et celle de maintenant, c'est bien « la vraie » ?  
-Ben oui. Celle que j'avais avant de découvrir que je pouvais en changer, celle à laquelle je reviens quand j'arrête…parce que, tu en préfèrerais une autre ?  
-Non, non. Surtout pas. Je t'aime comme tu es, tu sais. »

À ce point, un observateur extérieur pourrait les accuser de se comporter comme des collégiennes. Leurs coéquipiers trouvent juste ça mignon… Billy et Teddy ne sont heureusement pas du genre à partir dans des grandes déclarations d'amour romantiques et sirupeuses. Ou en tout cas pas en public…

« Tu serais capable de changer complètement de look si tu pensais que ça me plairait ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Mais tu sais qu'avec toi je préfère être moi-même.  
-Tant mieux !  
-Mais, maintenant que tu parles de ça… si je ne t'aimais pas, tu me jetteras un sort pour que je tombe amoureux de toi ?  
-Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Je ne sais pas si ça marcherait. En fait, je n'ai pas du tout envie d'avoir besoin de ça… »

Et si Jessica les entendait, elle soupirerait en pensant « profitez bien d'être encore jeunes, innocents et plein d'illusions et de ne pas croire à tout ce qu'on peut faire à quelqu'un d'autre quand on dispose de capacités manipulatrices hors du commun ».

oOo

(Note : une version un peu plus développée de mes interrogations sur ce sujet (mais impliquant d'autres personnages) peut se trouver au deuxième volet de mon recueil sur les X-Men et leurs pouvoirs : "nouveaux sens"/"amour". Et tiens, curieuse coïncidence, ça implique Northstar... _canon gay characters for the win_, hehehe !)


	2. premier baiser

**Titre** : juste un peu boulets sur les bords  
**Auteur **: ylg  
**Fandom** : Young Avengers  
**Personnage****s/Couple** : 'Hulkling' Teddy Altamn/'Wiccan' Billy Kaplan  
**Rating** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : collectif Marvel

Pour Mab  
**Prompt** : Leur premier baiser  
150 mots

oOo

La première fois que Billy et Teddy se sont embrassés ? « vachement trop tard ! »

Enfin quoi, d'après ceux (ou surtout celles) avec qui ils font désormais équipe, ça sautait aux yeux dès leur toute première rencontre, qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ou auraient dû l'être. Mr et Mrs Kaplan aussi disent savoir depuis toujours. À croire que tout le monde était au courant sauf eux-mêmes !

Effectivement, dès leur première rencontre, ils ont été attirés l'un par l'autre. Mais à l'époque, ils avaient mis cela sur le compte d'être « meilleurs amis ». Vouloir passer le plus de temps possible l'un avec l'autre, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Préférer son meilleur copain aux filles… non plus. Avoir envie de l'embrasser, là, oui, ça a commencé à leur poser quelques problèmes de conscience.

Bon sang, le temps qu'ils ont perdu à se demander si c'était réciproque et ce qu'ils risquaient à vérifier, ce qu'ils peuvent s'en vouloir, parfois…


	3. pucelage

**Titre **: bientôt peut-être  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Young Avengers  
**Personnage/Couple **: Elijah Bradley, Eli/Kate  
**Rating **: PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer **: Marvel

Pour Mab'  
**Prompt **: comment Eli a perdu sa virginité (sauf que non)  
175 mots

oOo

Eli n'a encore jamais couché avec personne, mais il a l'âge d'y penser souvent… Il aimerait bien le faire avec Kate, un jour. Bientôt, si possible.

Kate est formidable. Kate n'a pas besoin de super-pouvoirs pour se battre et gagner. Ça n'est pas elle qui courrait après des boosters hormonaux mutants. Elle est ce qu'elle est et elle rayonne d'une force intérieure qu'il lui envie et qu'il admire.  
Elle ne se laisser marcher sur les pieds par personne, elle n'a pas besoin d'être protégée. C'est difficile de se faire mousser auprès d'elle, du coup. Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air d'être intéressée.  
Il ne sait pas du tout comment s'y prendre pour lui proposer quoi que ce soit de romantique, ne parlons même pas de sexuel.

Ça, c'est un combat à mener, aussi difficile, voire encore plus, que de sauver le monde. Encore plus que de s'accepter lui-même tel qu'il est, devoir se faire accepter par quelqu'un d'autre…  
Avec un peu de chance, il finira par se rendre compte que c'est finalement plus facile qu'il ne croyait.


End file.
